1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push type scanner apparatus capable of transmitting image data of an original, which the scanner apparatus has read, trough a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network), the Internet or the like to a specified destination, and to an image data transmitting and receiving system including the push type scanner apparatus at a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In offices and companies, a printer or a digital copying machine has been connected to a LAN to be shared.
When such a connection is adopted, in order to print out a document or image data created in a personal computer, the data are transmitted from the personal computer through the LAN to the printer or the copying machine, and the printer or the copying machine receives the data, then prints the data on a paper sheet and outputs the same.
Further, sometimes a scanner apparatus (including a digital copying machine usable as a scanner) is connected to the LAN. Such a scanner can be also shared similarly to the printer or the copying machine. The scanner can operate on the basis of a command from the personal computer. On the basis of a command from the personal computer, the scanner reads image data and outputs the image data to a personal computer receiving the command.
When such a scanner apparatus is connected, the conventional system operating only by a command from a personal computer PC1 has a disadvantage that it is not easily usable. When a user uses the scanner apparatus, the user, after setting an original to be read on the scanner, has to operate the user's personal computer to give an operation command to the scanner apparatus. Further, after the scanner apparatus reads the original, the user has to go to the scanner apparatus to take back the original. These operations are complicated.
Otherwise, in a structure in which the scanner apparatus preliminarily reads the original and the data read by the scanner apparatus can be stored in a memory of the scanner apparatus, the user has to operate the personal computer so as to read out the image data stored in the scanner apparatus. These operations are also complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a push type scanner apparatus capable of transmitting image data, which the scanner apparatus itself has read, through a network.